Última Palabra
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: La primera vez que lo vio fue sentado en la mesa del fondo del bar donde ella trabajaba. Era un hombre sumamente atractivo, de rasgos definidos y elegantes. Pero Sakura ya estaba demasiado marchitada por su trabajo para prestar atención a ello.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto; fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.  
**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**ÚLTIMA PALABRA  
**

_Capítulo I_

La primera vez que Sakura lo vio fue sentado en una mesa en el fondo del bar donde ella trabajaba. Inmediatamente había causado revuelo. Era un hombre sumamente atractivo, de rasgos definidos, duros y elegantes; un deleite para las miradas femeninas que se posaban en él. Pero Sakura ya estaba demasiado marchitada a causa de su trabajo que pensar en él de otra forma que no fuera en un cliente que probablemente le arrojaría el dinero en la cara le era imposible. El único pensamiento personal que le dirigió, sin embargo, fue la extrañeza de que un hombre como él se encontrara en un lugar como ese, un burdel, siendo que, con su apariencia, él podría conseguir fácilmente todo el sexo y el acohol que quisiera sin necesidad de pagar un centavo por ello.

Empero, para sorpresa de todos, esa noche Sasuke no hizo nada más que beber un poco de alcohol barato y luego retirarse.

Su segundo encuentro fue un poco más de lo mismo, solamente que esta vez ella se acercó a su mesa e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras. Las adecuadas entre una mesera y un cliente. Después de que Sakura le llevara una botella de whisky con fingido interés, pudo notar que Sasuke no le sacó la mirada de encima el resto de la noche. Nuevamente no solicitó servicio femenino de ningún tipo.

Cuando Haruno estuvo consciente de la presencia de Sasuke por tercera ocasión fue por causa de un encuentro fortuito en el supermercado, ni siquiera sucedió en el burdel. Ella trataba de alcanzar el cereal de chocolate que tanto le gustaba a su compañera de habitación y trabajo, Ino; como era bajita, trataba, estirándo el brazo y de puntitas, tomar la caja de color café con el elefante transgénico y claramente homosexual que estaba en lo más alto del estante, como una trampa mortal. Sasuke se había acercado a ella y le pasó el cereal por el que tanto luchaba sin mayor ceremonia, sin una sola palabra de intercambio; tampoco sonrisas ni gestos de ofuscación. Igualmente Sakura le agradeció pero inmediatamente se sintió estúpida por ello cuando la ignoró deliberadamente un momento después.

No fue una gran sorpresa para Sakura descubrir que Sasuke se había convertido en un cliente habitual del burdel. Dejaba grandes propinas a las camareras y compraba, después de su primera visita, del mejor licor del lugar, dejando al dueño contento y con la cartera gorda. A leguas se notaba que era un hombre rico, refinado tal vez, lo que aumentaba el misterio y la excitación en torno a él.

Exactamente un mes después de su primer encuentro, Sakura fue solicitada por él. Ella ya sabía qué significaba ser solicitada por un cliente masculino, trabajaba en un burdel después de todo y Sakura era una prostituta. Grande fue su confusión al descubrir que Sasuke no planeaba acostarse con ella, en cambio, le pidió conversación, una conversación donde Sakura tuvo que contarle algunos aspectos de su vida, inventando algunos hechos, omitiendo acontecimientos importantes. Sasuke no dijo nada durante toda la charla. Cuando terminaron, él dejó el dinero en el buró de la habitación y se fue.

Pasaron días, semanas antes de que él volviera a elegirla. Sakura no le tomó importancia al asunto, pero en su interior se cuestionaba si con Hinata, Ino y otras compañeras sucedió igual que con ella, una conversación sin sexo de por medio. No preguntaba al respecto, sin embargo. Se quedaba callada y continuaba con su vida como si nada.

Sakura no estuvo preparada para su segundo encuentro en una habitación y el primero de índole sexual. Sasuke se había comportado como cualquier otro de sus clientes, desnudándola por lujuria y frustración, sin importarle mucho si ella disfrutaba o sólo fingía. Ella supuso que eso estaba bien, que ése era su trabajo pero, durante todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, no dejó de sentirse vacía, como si le hiciera falta algo. Era absurdo pensar así y también lógico, claro que el faltaba algo: dignidad, pero había dejado de añorarla desde hacía muchos años; casi la había olvidado, pero este hombre le había hecho recordarla.

Ahora se sentía humillada.

Después de esa noche hubo otras dos, tres, cuatro, pero Sakura pudo percatarse en cada una de ellas que la intensidad en la manera en que Sasuke la poseía subía, al igual que el grado de salvajismo disminuía, convirtiéndose poco a poco, más bien, en caricias suaves casi dulces y cargadas de un afecto desconocido, pero reticentes. Empero, después de la última noche en la que Haruno pudo notar sentimientos que no alcanzó a descifrar en los ojos negros de su cliente, Sasuke no volvió a pararse en el burdel durante dos semanas. Cuando regresó lo hizo a altas horas de la noche y sumamente alterado, pidió a Sakura inmediatamente y la llevó hasta la habitación de siempre, la mejor del lugar. Ella no sabía qué pensar, simplemente se quedó parada en la puerta del cuarto viendo al hombre revolverse los cabellos con desesperación.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —Sakura preguntó a sabiendas de que se estaba entrometiendo más allá de lo pautado en su trabajo.

Él no respondió en seguida, sólo la miró fijamente mientras se debatía interiormente acerca de alguna cosa que ella no alcanzaba a comprender.

—Vámonos —dijo finalmente, la ansiedad reprimida en su voz.

—No te entiendo.

—Vámonos de aquí, deja este lugar viciado y márchate conmigo.

Decir que Sakura se había quedado impactada era poco; de cualquier manera, aún en su incrédulo estado se las arregló para responder.

—¿Me estás pidiendo alguna clase de relación? —él no le respondió, pero su mirada resuelta fue todo el veredicto que la joven necesitó y eso la hizo estremecerse. Sasuke, ese cliente que había llamado su atención al pasar el tiempo, le estaba ofreciendo sacarla de ese lugar tormentoso, de su trabajo denigrante. Sin embargo, Sakura no era estúpida, había madurado por las malas y no creía ya en los cuentos de hadas.

Sakura tenía el ejemplo de Ten Ten para jactarse, una compañera que había escapado con un cliente que le había prometido de todo: el cielo, el mar, la tierra y un futuro tan dulce como el mismísimo algodón de azúcar. Había terminado siendo al esclava de ese hombre, sin ninguna clase de libertades ni derechos y, al final del camino, su cuento de princesas y príncipes terminó con ella siendo golpeada brutalmente y convertida en una ramera de peor categoría de la que ya era, mendigando las insignificantes monedas de hombres sucios en barrios bajos.

—Es absurdo —siseó Sakura, con el recuerdo de su amiga grabado en su memoria y quemándola nuevamente.

—¿Qué?

—Que es absurdo. No voy a moverme de este lugar.

—¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estoy solucionándote la vida y así es como me respondes? —vociferó él, completamente impresionado y a punto de salirse de sus casillas.

—No te he pedido que me soluciones la vida —replicó—. Además, aun si no fuera absurdo, está en contra de mis principios mantener una relación con alguno de mis clientes.

—¿Principios? —Sasuke repitió incrédulo—. Ahora hasta las prostitutas tienen principios —escupió con desdén, alterado porque ella había rechazado su propuesta.

La mirada de Sakura se endureció más de lo que ya estaba a pesar de que lo único que quería era llorar. Ya había escuchado muchas veces insultos acerca de su ocupación, había sido llamada de peores maneras y en peores formas, esto que Sasuke le había dicho era un halago comparado con aquellos, sin embargo, había hecho mella en ella más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera escuchado antes. No supo por qué, no, más bien se negó a creer la razón: que era porque él lo había dicho y eso era suficiente para lastimarla, incluso más que sus palabras.

Era estúpido. Sasuke era un cliente más, era sólo otra persona que la veía meramente como un objeto sexual y no como un humano, no debía importarle menos lo que él pensara de ella, pero lo hacía. Lo hacía porque cada pequeña conversación que tuvo con él, cada palabra y cada caricia cargada de afecto que le hicieron entrever que ese hombre quería algo más de ella que simple sexo, y eso fue precisamente lo que había transformado algo dentro de ella, la había cambiado, la había regresado a esa niña de trece años que aún creía que podía conocer a un hombre bueno que la sacara de su miseria y se la llevara lejos, a esa niña que murió el día en que su padre creyó que el dinero que con esfuerzos llevaba a la casa no era suficiente y la metió de camarera y sexo servidora a ese bar, a ese burdel, que ya fue más su hogar que la casa de su padre. Así que, inmediatamente murió su progenitor, Sakura se mudó a uno de los cuartos que le proporcionaba el lugar, compartiéndolo con Ino. En algunas ocasiones se había planteado dejar esa vida, terminar con su suplicio pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Tenía ya veinte años cuando eso sucedió y ser prostituta era todo lo que sabía hacer.

—Yo los tengo —respondió después de un tiempo, tragándose su propio dolor, rompiendo las ilusiones que Uchiha estaba creando en su interior.

Sasuke se acercó a ella furtivamente, como un depredador a una presa y ella sintió miedo pero no lo demostró. Tenía que ser fuerte, no, ella ya era fuerte. Aguantaría cualquier cosa hasta el final.

Contrario a los pensamientos oscuros de Sakura, Sasuke no la obligó a nada, tampoco abusó de ella en ninguna forma, sólo reposó el dorso de su mano en la mejilla rosada de ella, sin acariciar, sin siquiera casi tocar.

—No pretendo hacerte daño —adivinó sus temores—. Sin embargo, ¿"no" pretende ser tu última palabra? —preguntó él, con la voz en un tono mucho más suave y gentil, sin apartar la mano de su rostro. Sakura sintió escalofríos al sentir el aliento de ese hombre tan cerca suyo, mareándolo, llevándose sus dolores y penas antiguas y resistió la tentación de lanzarse a sus brazos. No era correcto. Ella no era estúpida. No podía creerle a nadie otra vez, su propio padre la había vendido, ¿quién le aseguraba que este extraño no quería quitarle lo poco que le quedaba?

—Es mi última palabra —dijo ella y supo que, en cuanto Sasuke cruzara la puerta, no lo volvería a ver jamás.

* * *

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Última Edición: 18/05/2013**_


End file.
